The beginning
by AndWhoAreYou
Summary: Spencer was never the one to believe in love, but when all else fails in her life, she ends up going to someone she never thought she would go to.
1. The beginning

Ashley's POV

There she was sitting there talking to her friends without a care in the world, her life was perfect and so was she, I wish I could say the same. It's not that I stalk her or anything but I can't help but stare at her beauty. I guess you can call it a mini crush, just someone to look at, at school. I mean come on what else do you do at school but day dream?

"Ash… ASH… ASHLEY!" I hear Aiden screaming at me trying to get my attention.

"What!" I say finally snapping out of my day dream.

"You going to my game tonight?" he asks with a smile.

I sit there thinking a while before I answer "You know I don't like football" I roll my eyes.

He does this to me, always asking me to go to his dumb games, football, basketball, soccer; I just don't do sports I guess. Never was my thing. I never played sports growing up either, I mean I do work out but never no sports. I was always into music…

"You suck" Aiden says taking me out of my thoughts.

I roll my eyes again "Fine Aiden, I'll go to your games at watch you hit other guys" I say in quotation marks. I always tease him about football. "I'll watch you throw that round ball thingy to another guy then dance around in that rectangular thing when you catch that round thing in there" I say confusing myself a little and confusing him.

"Round thingy and Rectangular thingy huh?" He says then bursts out laughing

"Whatever Jerk" I say hitting his arm playfully. "You know I don't know about football"

He just keeps in laughing at me but his laughter drowns out as I see her get up out of the corner of my eye. She swings her backpack over her arm and walks away laughing with her friends. I can't help but stare at her as she walks away. Her blond hair shines in the sun and her body is perfect.

"Hey babe" I hear breaking me out of my thoughts again.

"Hey" I say smiling as the brunet comes and sits down next to me. I wrap my arm around her back bringing her close to me. Even though I day dream about the blond headed girl my heart belongs to Brittney. I can't help but smile when I am around her. A little about my beautiful girlfriend. She is the team captain of the girls basketball team. Yeah I know I said I don't do/ watch sports but that's for Aiden. I go and sit through her games. Even though I really don't know whats going on I just go with it.

"I just want basketball to start already" she says kissing my cheek. "If it wasn't for ball I'd already would of ditched school" she says laughing.

Yeah she never was really one for school, ever since I have known her. She comes to school for basketball and if it wasn't for that she probably would of dropped out by now, which is a shame. She is probably one of the smartest people I know but just doesn't show it or care to use it.

"We gonna watch the game tonight" Brittney asks Aiden. "The Lakers play at 8 tonight"

"Too down!" Aiden says excitedly. "The football game should be over by 8"

I just roll my eyes. Sometimes I think my best friend and girlfriend should date each other

"You two are made for each other" I say sarcastically.

"Well if his hair was a little longer and he didn't have a you know, I'd be all over that" Brittney says laughing.

"Yeah yeah" I say removing my arm from her.

"I'm just playing babe!" She says kissing my lips. I know she is, I just like giving her a hard time. Her and I have been through a lot these past couple years. From cheating, to trust issues to just falling apart completely we both been there for each other. But sometimes I still get this feeling about her I just can't shake.


	2. Conspiracy Theroy

Chapt 2.

Spencer's POV

My life has never been easy, It has always been hard. I always had to work harder than most people just to keep my head above waters. My family isn't that great either, always fighting about this or that since we moved here from Ohio. Let's just say to most people I'm just a happy go lucking person but inside I am dying.

"These French fries taste soggy" Rachel says. She's been my best friend since I moved here. She took me under her wing.

"Maybe because you drenched them in ketchup" I say giggling.

She just shrugs her shoulders and keeps on playing with her fries.

"We should of left for lunch" She says sighing.

"Yeah we both know we wouldn't of came back though!" I say

"Psh.. Yeah we would of Spence. I mean wow one time we didn't come back after lunch, big deal" She says rolling her eyes.

"One time" I say questioning.

"Okay a few times, NO BIG DEAL!" Rachel says throwing a French fry down.

I just laugh at her. "More like every time we leave for lunch, which is like every other week, because god forbid the cafeteria ladies are trying to poison us." I say laughing.

She looks at me with a serious face. "Keep on laughing Spence, you'll see one day." She says getting up from the table. "Guess I'll go spend 10 dollars in the vending machine" She screams walking away.

She is so dramatic at times I swear. Just then Chelsea sits down next to me. My older brother's girlfriend.

"Sorry I was late girl, Art class held me up. Where's Rachel at?" Chelsea asks.

"Gonna go get food from the vending machine" I say looking down at Chelsea's art book.

"The lunch ladies are poisoning the food again?" she asks laughing.

"Something like that" I say smiling flipping through her book. "This is really good Chels"

She Starts picking at Rachel's "Poisoned" Fries. I keep occupied with the book until Rachel comes back. When I look up I see that the whole table is filled with junk food, from chips to snickers to rice crispy treats.

"Did you buy the whole vending machine" I ask Rachel.

"Don't hate" Rachel says with food in her mouth. Chelsea and I just laugh at her as some food comes out of her mouth. These are the moments I love. But I wish these moments didn't have to end. As I know once I get home it will just be hell but for now I'll just enjoy these little moments. I reach for some skittles and pop them in my mouth. As We listen to Rachel continue about her weird conspiracy theories.


	3. The ways of life

**Sorry if it sucks. I have written in a while. Plus I just got off of work so bear with me. I don't really like rushing the stories so it may take some time for Spashly. Sorry =/ Hope you like it though.**

Spencer's POV

The sweat is pouring off of me as I am running laps around the football field, it's my one escape. I'm in the lead out of all the rest of the girls. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm on the girls basketball team. I'm not just some basketball player either. I am actually ranked 2nd in all of state. I'm co-captain along with my friend Brittney. We have actually grown pretty close these past year, thanks to coach. We both had pretty big egos last year during basketball and it lost us the state championship. Not this year though, I want the win and I know Brittney does as well. She is just as determined as I am. We're running side by side.

"You should go to the party Spence" Brittney says.

I ignore her.

"Come on! You got to go I mean big bad basketball player over here. You got to represent the image us basketball players hold" she says smiling.

"Oh yeah, and what image is that?" I ask

"All athletes' party. It's just a thing. I mean especially in high school! They throw the parties for us, cause were so good"

I just shake my head.

"Forreals, you need to start hitting up these parties, or else your going to regret it." Brittney says.

"It's just not my thing Britt. I'm not very social. I just like to ball" I say staying focused on the run. We only have one lap to go.

"Your so weird" she says laughing.

"Tell me something I don't know" I say

The rest of the jog is silently, all you can hear is the sound of us breathing and our feet against the pavement. It's not like I don't like to party it's just those people, "the popular" kids, I hate them. I'm not like them at all. And honestly I like it that way. We finish the lap. I bend over placing my hands on my knees catching my breath.

"Just think about it" Brittney says . 'It's going to be at Ashley's house"

I just shrug my shoulders. "I'll think about it" I say standing straight again.

"How are you two anyways?" I ask as we head back to the locker room.

"Were us" she says. "I mean were good. I don't know. Just different since sometimes."

"Hmm" is all I can say.

"I love her Spencer but sometimes i think she wants something different. Hell sometimes I think I want something different. I hate it. I like having fun. Being with girls" she says smiling.

"Weirdo! You and the women eh?"

"me and the women spence, I love them" she says laughing "But Ashley is good for me keeps me focused"

I just nod my head and start undressing. 'Whatever you say Britt, whatever you say"


	4. The first encounter

Ashley's POV

"Hmm what should I wear Aiden" I ask him as he's laying on my bed playing COD.

"Whatever" he says not even paying attention.

"Jerk" I sigh

"You know not to talk to me well I'm playing" he says. "Plus you have like 3 hours till the party."

"Yeah it's going to take me 3 hours to pick out a outfit, I got to look good night" I say.

I always like to look good when I host these kind of things. Yeah I host a lot of parties and what not. Its what people expect and what they expect I usually give. Plus I want to look hot for Brittney tonight. Its been a couple weeks since we had sex and its getting to me. Its not that I'm a sex addict it's just that I enjoy it.

**3 hours later**

I ended up wearing a short jean skirt and a tight white wife beater. I look at myself in the mirror. "yeah you look good" I tell myself looking through the mirror.

"hahahaha" is all I hear. "Wow babe you would be giving yourself a little pep talk" she barley says because she is laughing so hard at me.

"Its not funny" I say pouting. She comes up to me wrapping her arms around me and kissing my lips gentle. "Your cute you know that" Brittney says. And then kisses my lips again. Before things get to heated she is pulling me down stairs. All of the usual is hear. Most of all the athletes and the popular kids. I grab a drink for me and Britt and go find her.

"Thanks " she whispers I my ear. I just smile. "Lets dance" she says smiling. Before I even have a chance to reply she grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. She pulls my body close to her and grinds on me a little. God I missed her touch. She brings her lips to my ear and nibbles a little. This goes on for the whole song. I already want her.

"Lets go upstairs" I say smiling.

"Not with all these people Ash" she says looking away

I can understand that but I feel so disappointed. We go with a group of our friends. Aiden is talking about something that happened at class. And everyone else is agreeing.

"Spencer!" I hear Brittney Scream. "Over here!"

I turn around and see her and she looks breathtaking. She's wearing tight blue jeans and blue shirt that fits perfectly on her body.

"You came!" Brittney says hugging her. "I knew I'd get you to come.

"You forced me!" Spencer said pushing her playfully.

Even though I have been with Brittney for 2 years I have never met Spencer. And they have been playing a couple years together. She use to hate her, always telling me how it was her fault they lost. But now they became good friends. I hear about Spencer atleast once a day. But yet she has never formally introduced us. I mean I don't need her to I should of already have met Spencer if you think about it. I have been going to school with her for 4 years and still never met her.

'You going to introduce us Britt" I ask stepping next to Brittney.

"Hi I'm Spencer" the blond hair says. "Your house is beautiful"

"Hi" I say shaking her hand. "It's nothing special" I say.

"This is nothing special?" she says laughing. "Don't ever come to my house then"

Before I can reply Brittney Chimes in.

"Come on Spence, lets try and get you a girl tonight" She says laughing and Spencer just looks at her laughing. "Whatever or a guy. Whatever floats your boat" She says laughing pulling her away. And before I know it There goes the Spencer and Brittney lost in the crowd.


	5. Joy Math

Spencer's POV

2 Weeks later

Basketball is almost here. We have been condition for almost a week and a half now. I'm getting excited for the season to start. Right now I'm sitting with Britt and Chelsea at a table. It's after school and were just talking about school and what not

"Mr. Henry and his stupid math test this Friday is going to kill me" Chelsea says all dramatically.

"Bro I feel ya" Britt says laying her head on the table.

"I second feel ya. Were gonna fail!" I say.

Everyone sighs.

"Wait!" Chelsea says. "Brittney isn't your girlfriend super good at math. She's talking calculus right?"

"Ugh yeah she is" Brittney says.

"There you go! She can help us then!" Chelsea says.

"She doesn't really like people knowing she's good at school. She's kind of weird." Brittney says smiling.

"Weird or not girl, your girlfriend is good at math. That's what I hear from clay. SO she should help us out! Chelsea says.

"Yeah I'll ask her" Brittney says smiling. "Well I'm a go guys. Have an essay to write." Brittney says getting up and walking away. "Catch you guys later."

"Make sure she gets Ashley to help us out Spence" Chelsea says to me.

"I'll see what I can do."

"No don't see, it's a must. We gotta pass! You gotta pass to play basketball" Chelsea says.

And she is right there. I do got to pass. Math has always been a rough subject for me.

"Yeah I know. But hey There's Glen, I better get going. See ya girl" I say and with that I'm gone.

I get into the car and glens pulls out of King High.

"How was practice?" I ask glen.

"Like you care" Glen says sarcastically.

"Wow jerk much" I say punching his arm.

"I'm just playing little sister. Damn. It was good. Hard and rough" Glen says.

"Just how you like it right?" I ask laughing

"real mature Spence, real mature"

"Ay you ain't down to play some madden tonight though" Glen says as pull up to the house.

"Ha! You want to lose again?" I say.

"Me, You, Living room in 10 minutes" Glen says stepping out of the car.

All I can do is laugh. Yeah what can I say, I love playing Madden. Before I get out of the car though I text Brittney.

_Hey.. Don't forget to ask your girlfriend._


	6. The secrets of life

**Work has been crazy the past couple weeks. And by the time I get home I'm exhausted. I remember when I use to read these stories I use to hate when it took forever to update. So I don't want my story to be like that. As of right now though this chapt will be long. Especial because I don't have work till tonight.**

Ashley's POV

"Please baby. You know your good at math! And we need to pass" I hear her say.

I sigh. "What if people knew I was "Smart" I think it would ruin my reputation"

"Why does it matter what people think?" She gives me a questioning look.

It does and it doesn't. I always had to live up to the "Davis" name. Parties every other week. Not caring about the world. That's just how it has always been. But what people don't know Is that I always get A's. There's never been a year where I didn't get all A's, and that is how I like it.

"Ashley Davis" Brittney says walk over to me and straddling my lap. "Your going to help us study for this test do you understand me?" she says.

"uh.. uh.. " I manage to stammer out.

She brings her lips to my ear "I'll make sure its worth your time" she says bringing her hand to my cheek and kissing my lips. I'm hesitant at first but bring my arms around her pulling her body more close to me. The kiss becomes more intense and her bottom lips slides across my bottom lip begging for entrance. She pulls away a little and above a whisper she says "I missed this Ashley, I missed you so much" she says crashing her lips against mine. And with that the night lasted forever.

**Next day at school**

"So tell your friends to meet me in the library" I say as I cringe at the word library.

I hear Brittney Laugh at me "It's not going to be that bad babe, I promise. I'll see you at lunch" she says running off to class as the first bell rings signaling time for first hour. I slowly walk to class, not really feeling school today. I begged Britt to just stay at home this morning and relax, but oh no she made me get up and come to school. And now I feel tired. I'm not even paying attention as I am looking down at my phone when I collide with someone.

"Fuck" I yell out as I hit the floor.

I don't really see the person but they scramble to their feet apologizing the whole entire time as their helping me. Once I regain my balance I see its Brittney's friend Spencer.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she keeps on repeating.

"Its fine I say" a little less annoyed since I see its HER.

"I should have been watching where I was going but I was trying to read this stupid book before going in to Mrs. Ramsey's class, and ah I'm so sorry Ashley."

She remembers my name. I mean why wouldn't she Brittney did only introduce last week but still she could of forgot but she didn't.

"It's Ashley right" She asks. "Brittney's girlfriend?" she says a little uneasy

"Yeah the one and only"

She smiles a little "Welll the one and only Ashley, I'm sorry again but I have to get going!" she says starting to take off.

"Wait whats the rush?" I say catching up with her

I wont lie though, this girl can walk fast I'm barley keeping up with her.

"Well you see we have this thing called class and I'm already late for it" She says picking up the pace.

Damn maybe she should be a professional speed walker.

"Ahh" is the only thing I can say. "Can you slow down a little" is ay reaching for her arm and pulling her back. As I do this she jumps a little.

"Sorry" she says as we stop.

"For?" I say a little confused.

"I flinched" she said looking away now.

Before I could comprehend or think about why she flinched her voice invaded my thoughts.

"So your helping is with math right?" she says as she brings her hand to the back of her neck rubbing it a little.

"Yeah britt talked me into it" I say smiling about the memories of last night.

"yeah it looks like she did" she says laughing.

"huh" I say confused.

"Your neck. There's marks all over it" she says laughing again. "I'll see you after school" she says waving and talking off to class.

And with that she is off and I'm standing there like an idiot.


	7. The Secrets of life part2

Ashley's POV

**After school**

"I don't understand" Brittney says for the fourth time.

"Me either" Spencer says and puts her pencil down rubbing her forehead.

'Come on guys, it's pretty easy" I say. "Do you get it Chelsea?"

"uh.. No?" she says.

"Who needs math anyways? I mean come on, when am I going to look at an orange and want to make an equation out of it" Spencer says.

Everyone laughs at her.

"Wow Spence" Brittney says laughing.

"Dude come on, I mean seriously, when am I going to look at a triangle or something and what to know the degrees of it?' She says. Everyone still is laughing at her.

"Wow thanks guys, you know I'm being serious she says defeated.

"Man girl, your too much you know that?" Chelsea says patting her on her back.

"Just hating on me" Spencer says picking back up her pencil and just stares at her paper. "SO I give up!"

"Oh man, come on Spencer, being just a little dramatic?" Brittney says.

"Me, Dramatic? Ha" Spencer says.

"What about you Ms. Drama Queen?" Spencer says.

"What?" Brittney says

"Ashley do you know how much of a drama queen your girlfriend really is? Spencer says.

I can only sit there and laugh, No I don't.

"Oh well I'll tell you. Chelsea stop me if I leave anything out. So one time we were at this hotel getting ready for bed. We had a big game that morning. So we were getting in bed.."

"Spencer don't!" Brittney warns.

Spencer ignores her "As I was saying before I was rudly interrupted we were getting into bed and your girlfriend"

"Spencer!" Brittney squeals.

"We were getting into bed and your girlfriend" Spencer starts off again "She….

BAM!

Brittney tackles spencer and starts tickling her. All you hear is Spencer laughter.

"Promise me right now you wont speak of that night!" Brittney says still tickling Spencer.

All Spencer can do is laugh. And out of her fits of giggling you all you hear is a promise.

The two girls stand up and Spencer dusts herself off. "Well how rude was that" Spencer says sitting back down. Laughing a little.

'Hey!" I say. "I want to know now!"

"You can't babe. Its embarrassing"

Chelsea and Spencer just sit their laughing.

"Come on Spencer tell me" I say looking at her.

Spencer just laughs.

"Chelsea?" I ask.

" I can't Ashley, I don't want your girlfriend to murder me" Chelsea says laughing.

"Babe one day you can find out" Brittney says kissing my lips.

"Awww how cute" Chelsea says and I blush a little. When I look back at the paper I see a bruise on Spencer's forearm.

"Look what you did Brittney" I say reaching for Spencer's arm. She jerks away though.

"Its nothing" Spencer says gathering her things. "I got to go" She says getting up not saying goodbye.

The two just sit there quietly.

"Your too rough at times" I say to Brittney.

"That wasn't me Ashley" Brittney says looking down.

I see Chelsea gathering her things. "Don't read to much into it Ashley. She plays basketball, it happened then." Chelsea says giving Brittney a death stare.

"Yeah babe, it happened yesterday at practice.' Brittney says.

I just shake it off and gather up my things as well. But for some reason the blond headed girl is on my mind the rest of the night.


	8. The thank you

**Thanks for the feed back guys. It means a lot. I promise soon there will be more Spencer and Ashley. I just like building things up. But be patient =) Thanks again for the reviews keeps me going.**

Spencer's POV

School is such a drag, I hate it, This is the last class before school lets out and I am excited. I ended up passing the math test with no problem thanks to Brittney's girlfriend. Its been a month now since then and today was the first official practice of the season and I was excited. The seconds seemed like hours and it was driving me crazy. I kept trying not to look at the time but THERE was no escaping the time. I looked at the wall, A CLOCK, tried messing with my phone THE TIME, everywhere I looked there was time! UGHHHH!

Ring Ring Ring

Finally! I thought. I was packing up my things and getting ready to walk out of English when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Congrates" the person said.

I turned around and I seen Brittney's Girlfriend standing behind me.

"Oh thanks?" I said kind of puzzled.

"On the test?" she said slowly.

"Oh!" I said laughing.

"yeah I never got to say good job on passing" She said as we started walking out of the class. "Sorry if I scared you, I seen you and thought I say hi" She said smiling a little.

"well you're a good teacher" I said.

"So I guess basketball is going to be taking over my life now" Ashley said.

"Oh?" I said.

'Cause of Brittney, she always wants me at her games."

"I never seen you at a game before…"

"Your usually very focused" She said laughing

"Yeah I get that way"

It got silent. I didn't really know what to say. Here was a girl I've seen before and never talked to and in the past month talked several times. And if it wasn't for Brittney maybe we wouldn't of ever have talked.

"Hey earth to Spencer" Ashley said laughing.

"What? Huh Sorry" I say

"You're a dork you know that. Were you thinking about how to save the planet? You spaced out for several seconds" she says laughing.

I laugh a little. "Nah I was thinking about how to take over the world. " I say laughing.

"Oooh very doctor evilish! Can I join?"

"well I don't know If you can handle such a big job. Taking over the world takes a lot of time and a lot of planning" I say laughing a little.

!"SO your saying I'm not evil enough? Cause let me tell you I'm evil" she says looking at me serious then bursts out laughing. "So I'm not evil! Psh"

"Yo, heres my two favorite people" Brittney says coming up to us putting her arms over our shoulders coming in between Ashley and I.

'Your buddy here wants to take over the world babe" Ashley says as we stop in front of the gym.

"Is this right Spence?" Brittney says smiling.

"I have big plans" I say "Big big plans" I say laughing a little. "I'll see you guys inside!"

When I enter the gym I can't help but smile. My last season here. My last season to win the State Championship. My last season…


	9. Will the truth ever come out?

Ashley's POV

"How was practice?" I say sitting down next to Brittney on the couch.

"Eh, hard. Long. Worth it" She says paying attention to the Tv.

"We should start on Hw" I say getting my book.

As I go to pick up my book she stops me and pulls me back down on the couch and kisses my lips lightly.

"We don't have to start on hw just yet" She says kissing my lips again before I have a chance to reply. This goes on for about 20 minutes or so. I finally stop kissing her trying to catch my breath.

"We should really start doing hw or else were never going to get it done"

She only sighs as I say this. She checks her phone.

"I guess. Spence and Chelsea should be here anytime."

"What?" I say confused a little.

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I invited them to study with us. Its better that way. We focus more and its fun hanging out with them. Don't you think?" Brittney says smiling.

"yea" I guess. I don't know. We never really study with other people. I mean don't get me wrong it is pretty funny with the two. But I really love being with Brittney.. alone. Maybe I'm just being selfish.

"Oh there here" Brittney says going to the door.

"Hey" I say smiling as I see the two come through the door.

"Dang its pouring outside" Chelsea says pulling off her jacket. "I'm soaked" she says sitting down.

"You want another shirt" I hear Brittney say. "I have an extra one in my bag"

Chelsea takes the shirt and throws it on. I thought it was kind of rude for Brittney not to ask Spencer so I ask for her.

"What about you Spencer?"

'huh" she says sitting down taking out her books.

"A shirt? Your soaked" I say frowning a little.

"Nah I'm good" she says smiling.

I'm about to keep on going about how she needs another shirt but Chelsea interrupts

'Lets study shall we"

Brittney and Spencer just laugh. I mean I think its kind of weird that she doesn't want a dry shirt but I let it go not thinking nothing of it. Maybe I should of though. A few hours go by.

"Wow. Were lame. Were studying on a Friday night" Chelsea says laughing.

'Its not lame" Spencer chimes in.

Brittney just laughs. "Spencer your so innocent I swear" We all just laugh

"Well sorry, I forgot you party ever weekend" Spencer says rolling her eyes.

"She gots a point girl. Have you ever Spent a Saturday night in" Chelsea asks.

"Umm what do you call this" Brittney says. "Parting?"

All I can do is laugh. "I think math is a big party actually" I say laughing.

"You have a smart girlfriend Britttney" Spencer says.

"Yeah I;m lucky" Brittney says kissing me quick. "but forreals, all I'm saying is, movies and pizza whos down?"

We all just laugh at her.

"Well I'm a just take as a yes." Brittney says getting up. "I'm going to go order. You guys pick a movie"

"No one said we were down dorko" Spencer says.

"You laughing was all I needed sweetheart!" Brittney yells from the other room and is see Spencer cringe a little.

"I hate when she does that!" Spencer says.

Chelsea just laughs at her. "She does it on purpose!" Chelsea says in fits of giggles.

"Its not funny!" Spencer whines! "She says it so so so sarcastically! Ugh!"

I Just laugh. "Its not funny Ashley!" Spencer says!

We all just laugh at her.

"Whatever guys!" Spencer rolls her eyes. "Are we going to pick a movie out or what?"

"Yea come on sweetheart" I hear Brittney say coming in.

"God Dammit Brittney!"

We all just laugh.

"It's a joke Killer! Dang you know I like messing with you!"

"Yeah sweetie it's a joke" Chelsea says sarcasticly.

"real mature Real mature" Spencer says walking into the living room and we follow suit.

"So what movie guys? Horror? Comedy? Romance?" Brittney blurts out.

"No one cares what you want to watch" Spencer says getting up looking at my collection.

'I must agree with Spence" Chelsea says getting up looking with Spence.

I swear all I can do is laugh when there around eachother.

"Well that's Rude! Brittney says sitting down with me taking the loss.

"Maybe they should come over more often" I say. "they put you in place"

"Wow that hurts babe. That hurts"

"Again No one cares!" Spencer says laughing!

And with that they finally pick out Wedding Crashers! Which was a good choice. It ended up being a good night after all. Or so I thought!


	10. A feeling perhaps?

**Sorry you guys, ah I feel so awful! I haven't posted in a while. I swear blame work! They been slave driving me lately! Sorry! **

Spencer's POV

So for some reason I have been kind of hanging out with Ashley, she's been growing on me. I wont lie when I first met her I didn't like her.. At all! I don't really know why. Maybe cause she was the popular kid, she always got everything and everyone loved her. In a way I wanted that but I was always shy. It took me a while to warm up around people before I could be myself. And trust me, me being my self is a handful! But hey whatever.

"Spencer!"

"yes" I say looking at Ashley.

"Were you even listening to me?" She says as we walk through the mall. Were looking for something for Brittney's Bday.

"Honestly.. No I wasn't" I say laughing.

"Well Least your truthful" She says not even looking at me. All I can do is laugh. "I don't know what to get her!" she whines.

"Hm." Is all I can say.

"Why wont you tell me what your getting her!" She says stopping in her tracks so as i.

"Because I don't know either!' I say laughing at her.

"This isn't funny Spencer. A week before her Birthday and nothing, I have nothing, no idea, no nothing!"

"Yeah and you see, I'm just a friend but you're her girlfriend. So she expects more" I say freaking her out even more."

"Ugh Spencer, stop!" She says as we enter another store.

Were looking through cloths before I interrupt "Cloths Ashley? Your going to get your girlfriend cloths?"

She just stares at me.

"Your right" She says and we just stand there in silence. "I'm bad at this"

"You just, you don't need to try so hard Ashley. You love her, and it shows" I say touching her arm slightly. "Anything you get her will be great because you love her." I say smiling

She just nods 'Your right Spence" I just look at her. "Wait, sorry. Only your friends call you Spence right?" she says nervously.

I just laugh. "You're a dork Ashley, come on though, shopping for clothes is not going to help you finding your honeybun a gift" I say walking away but Ashley just stands there.

" Oh my god Spencer, please tell me you didn't just call Brittney that" she says laughing. And I just stand there. "were just going to pretend that didn't come out of your mouth!"

All I can do is laugh. What can I say I'm a dork at times! "Whatever, come on lets go meet your sister at the food court!"

"I can't believe you like hanging out with my sister" Ashley says making a gag face as we walk towards the food court.

"She's cool! Unlike her sister" I say laughing and Ashley pushes me a little. "Come on shes funny. Shes a dork!" I say.

"Your weird Carlin I swear. Kyla cool? Yeah right" She says rolling her eyes.

"Just jealous Because I like your sister more than you" I say smiling. She just stands there quite.

"Yeah maybe" she finally says before we meet up with Kyla. And there with Kyla is Aiden and Brittney.

"Yo my main peep" Brittney says coming up to me hugging me.

"Yo my main gangsta" Aiden says to Ashley trying not to be out done by britt.

"Yo no one" Kyla says laughing "Guess I don't have anyone."

"Not even Kyla, You got me. I can be your main home slice" I say

"Dude why you always trying to out due me" Brittney says looking to Aiden "Typical guy I swear"

All I can do is laugh. The day goes on with all of us but for some reason I wish it was still just me and Ashley.


	11. the feelings

Ashley's Pov

"Yo Yo Yo" I say walking up to spence. "I finally found Britt a present" I finish saying sitting down next to her at lunch.

"Well finally!"

"hey don't judge now, it had to be special" I say smiling.

"Yeah" Spencer says not really paying attention.

"Yeah um so, You excited for your first game tonight?" I say not really sure what to say. She's never really this quite.

"Yeah I always am" She says smiling. That's what thing I like about her, her smile, it can always brighten up your day.

"Yeah that's all Brittney has been talking about"

"yeah I know she's been texting me all day about it"

All I can do is smile. "Yeah shes a dork."

"She's a cool dork though, plus if she wasn't a dork I probably wouldn't be her friend" Spencer says laughing a little. "I swear this one time right were at practice and were doing suicides backwards and she falls!" Spencer says laughing. "And the coach told her its cause the line on the court was up, so Brittney goes back over and touches the line and is like "No coach its not up" She barley finishes saying and by then I am laughing as well.

"Are you serious right now" I say laughing even more.

"yeah I swear! God it was so funny" She says laughing. "She's a really good person"

"So are you Spence" I say touching her arm a little and she just smiles.

"I suppose" she says looking away, before I can say anything else Brittney walks up.

"Yo my dudes!" Brittney says sitting down next to me.

"Wow, you even got your girlfriend saying that word now"

"What word?" Brittney asks confused.

"Yo" Spencer says rolling her eyes.

"Psh just jealous Spencer that your not an old school g like moi!" Brittney says. Spence and I both just laugh at her.

"Ay! I'm serious"

"Sure homie sure" Spencer says. "Well I'll catch you guys later I got to go talk to a teacher" And with that she is gone.

"I'm so exited for tonight!" Brittney says.

'For the game" I ask.

"Duh" she says laughing and I just shake my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I say changing the subject.

"go for it" she gets out as she is eating her food.

"Why does she act so distant for?" I ask looking at her.

"she stops messing with her food, who?" she asks confused.

"Spencer, some days she just acts so different, so distant sometimes"

"Its who she is. She's an amazing person. She does so much for people and never expects nothing in return. She just has a lot on her mind and a lot that she has to deal with, and it just gets to her at times. That's why she loves basketball so much, it's the one thing that gets her head off of things."

"she is a pretty amazing person" I say.

"yeah wait till she gets comfortable around you. The girl is a dork I swear"

"Yeah she was telling me you're a pretty big dork as well" I say nudging her side a little.

"Yeah I know I am but she denies her dorkyness!" She says in defense.

"is that so?" I ask laughing at her.

"Look I swear this one time were in English class and shes sitting in this chair that moves. And I tell her to look at this girl, and she goes to lean in it and falls over!" Brittney says laughing. "then she jumps up and acts like nothing happened and just brushes her self off saying that "the girl wasn't worth falling for" she says spitting it out between laughs.

All I can do is laugh because for some reason I can actually see Spencer doing something like that.

"The girl is a goofball forsho!" Brittney says.

"Babe please stop acting black"

"I'm a..

Before she can finish I cut her off with a kiss and whisper against her lips. "My G" I say smiling.


	12. The Beating Pt1

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Sorry I accidently posted the first chapter last night instead of the new, see that's what happens when your dead tired trying to post. I know theres not much Spashly yet, but trust me there will be. Just give it time. =) Thanks again guys!**

**Spencer's Pov**

All I hear is the ball bouncing against the court. My palms are sweating and my heart is racing. I come off a screen and call for the ball. I get it. The seconds ticking down. You know how they say that when your in the zone the rim looks like an ocean, its true. When your on fire nothing can stop you. You forget about everything, the people the fans. Just you, its on you and your team. I shoot and the ball goes spinning towards the hoop. Swish! The crowd goes wild! Before I even have time to think the fans/students have rushed the court, we celebrate our first win!

**Back in the Locker room**

"You killed it Spence" Brittney says coming up sitting down next to me.

"Nah all you homie" I reply smiling

"yeah whatever, stud over here! What did you avg tonight? 20 points 5 assists and 10 boards. Pretty nice"

"Yeah, what about you big shot, 12 assists and 14 points. Next Magic Johnson over here" I say laughing.

"Just get dressed and meet me outside!"

I never was one to show off. I love the spotlight, people recognizing me but I don't over do it like most. I never give myself credit. I always think I can do better. People always tell me I can go play ball in college, but honestly I do it because I love it. After highschool I probably wont take it any further. I want to make a different in the world.

"Great Game Spencer" I hear as I walk out of the locker. Rachel comes up and hugs me. She has never missed my game.

"thanks" I say smiling.

"You killed it tonight" She says as we continue to walk

"nah"

"whatever you know you did"

All I can do is laugh.

"I think the other Rim was rigged for the other team" She says randomly and all I can do is laugh.

"What?" I say laughing

"It was rigged. They were making ever basket. I bet if they closed there eyes, it would go in."

"what is wrong with you and these thoughts? I worry about you"

"Yeah I know Spence but come on you know I'm right.

I swear all I can do is laugh at her. I mean her and her Conspiracy theories are too funny .

"I seen the new bruise on your leg Spencer" She says getting serious.

"Rachel leave it."

"let me help you"

"Leave it, I don't need help"

"Its going to get worst. You need to get out of that hell hole"

"Please drop this" I say trying to walk away.

"Spencer your my best friend, let me help you"

"I don't need help!" I say violently. Before the conversation heats up anymore Brittney and Ashley walk over.

"Spencer killed it tonight huh" Brittney asks.

"Yea you did great tonight" Ashley says smiling. "I mean the way you shot the ball and made it go in the hoop"

I just laugh "Yeah thanks."

"So food?" Brittney Chimes in.

"I'm too down" Ashley says,

"Um you were going to go anyways" Brittney says. " I was asking them"

"Oh"

"I don't know, I should get home."

"yeah don't be late Spencer" Rachel warns. "I'll give you a ride come on"

With that we leave the two. No questions Asked because Brittney already knows the deal. But I could tell Ashley wanted to ask why but Brittney wouldn't let her. As I arrive home I think everyone is late. I didn't mean to be late but I was. I see a note on the fridge , my mom is staying late again at work and that doesn't surprise me at all. As I head up stairs I see Glen and Clay are gone. Which only means one thing my dad is the only one home. Like I said most people don't know my life and never will. But it is hell. I keep to myself for a reason. Tonight I didn't feel like dealing with anything. I go into my room. Before I even have a chance to relax my dad comes in drunk.

"Your late" he says approaching me.

"the game.. it ran late" Stammer out.

"Yeah right" He says. He stands there for a second then I feel a sting in my face. "Don't lie to me"

"I'm not" Again a sting runs through my face.

"Why were you late" He says again.

"I swear I was at the game." This time the blow is in my stomach and I fall to the ground. I won't cry because it only gives him what he want.

"Seeing that slut again" he says as he kicks me. The blow is damaging, I feel the pain through out my body. Be brings his fists to my face punch after another. I try not to shed a tear but it happens. I cant help it, it hurts so bad. As I am use to it though, I hate Fridays because its when I get it the worth. He leaves the room and I can only do one thing.

_Me: Rach I need you. Asap_

_Rachel: Be right there!_

She already knows what has happened. She wont question what has happenedbut she will be there for me.


	13. Beating pt 2

**Hey Thanks for the reviews means a lot. Hope you guys like the story so far o_o **

Spencer's POV

I feel nothing but the pain throughout my body**, **my mind is blank. I just see lights passing by as I look out the window. Rachel came and picked me up.

"We need to get you to the hospital Spencer" I hear her say but I don't reply. I can't. I feel numb. My body is shaking.

"N-n-n-o-o" I manage to find my voice.

"Spencer, yes. Your hurt." She acts like I don't know that. That I cant tell that I'm hurt. I know I am.

"Lets just go to your house"

"No dammit. You need to get checked out" She says, practically screaming at me.

"And tell them what! My dad beat me. That this happens all the time huh?" I say as tears are streaming down my face. "That on school days he hits me where people cant see the bruises and on the weekends I get beaten till I cant move! Is that what you want me to tell them Rachel!" I scream. The tears are flowing now. "If you don't take me to your house let me out because I am not going to the hospital" The car is quite and all I get is an okay from here. We get to her house and she helps me inside. Thank god her parents our out of town for the week. Some kind of get away for the week for the two. I sit down on the couch and I feel the pain throughout my ribs.

"I'm going to go get you ice" She says and I only nod. All I want to do is get away from this pain. She comes back with ice and some pain medicine.

"Here take this" she says handing me some Excedrin and some water. Rachel Places the ice on my ribs and I shake from the pain or the cold. I don't really know. I hear her phone ringing. I don't really pay attention to the conversation but I do know she is talking to Brittney.

"Just get over her man. She's really hurt this time and won't let me take her to the hospital. Yeah. Yeah Just hurry and leave her there dude. "

I know the her is Ashley. And she does not need to be apart of this, Of my drama. I feel so out of it. All I feel is the pain. I feel Rachel wrap her arms around me.

"Its going to be okay Spencer" She whispers softly. But is it? I start crying all over again. Not because of the pain but because of the pain and knowing that it probably wont be okay.

**Next Morning**

"How do you think she feels"

"how do you think she feels!"

"Maybe I should make her pancakes, you know she loves them"

"Maybe I should go fuck up her dad"

'Britt just chill out, and don't raise your voice your going to wake her!"

"Too late I'm up" I say trying to get up but I fail. The pain comes back, and I cant move from the couch. My ribs hurt and my face is kind of numb.

"here" Brittney comes over and helps me sit up. I close my eyes in pain.

"How bad is it" I say not opening my eyes. The two stay silent.

"That bad" I say opening one eye.

"I'll kill the mother fucker if you want me to" Rachel says.

"What the fuck Rachel, I just said that and you yelled at me" I can't help but laugh a just a little.

"stop you guys. It hurts" I say.

"I'm just saying Spence shes always trying to steal my thunder ya know?" She says smiling.

"Whatever. Spencer do you want pancakes?" I wont even lie pancakes do sound kind of good right now.

"Umm.."

"take that as a yes."

"Is it bad Britt" I say after Rachel leaves.

"You still look Beautiful Spence"

I know it's a lie. "Help me up so I can go look"

She helps me up and I head slow fully and painful to the closes mirror. I look at myself and my face is blue and swollen. I lift my shirt up a little and I grimace at the site of it. Its black and blue. I try running my fingers over my ribs but I cant. Turn away from the mirror not wanting to look at myself anymore.

"I ruined your night with Ashley huh" I say turning towards Brittney.

"Nah. I mean I was only having sex" She says laughing.

"Yeah I ruined your night" I say laughing.


	14. something may be there

**Sorry its been a few days been working 10 hour shifts the past few days. =/ hope you like this post **

Ashley's POV

"I still can't believe you just left. It was supposed to be a special night."

"I already told you babe I had things to do, you wouldn't understand" Brittney says it's a defense as were walking to my car. We just got out of school not to long ago.

"Like what? Why won't you tell me"

"I did" she says in frustration. "You wouldn't understand"

"try me" I say stopping. She just turns and looks at me.

"Do you not trust me?" she says. I just stand there silently.

"Wow you know what Ashley I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry for cheating on you, but last night had nothing to do with me or you, I had to be there for a friend."

"Sorry doesn't fix it." I say walking to the car leaving her behind. I feel a hand on my shoulder trying to stop me.

"I'm sorry"

"I just want to be left alone okay" I say getting into the car.

**3 days later (Wednesday)**

I hear the doorbell ring but I don't feel like moving from the bed. I decide to just ignore it. I've been laying in my boy shorts and an oversized Tee for the past few days. I don't feel like doing anything. "ring" I hear it again. I guess I have no choice but to go get the door, stupid Kyla.

"hey is Kyla here?" I hear her voice. She's wearing basketball shorts that are kind of baggy on her and a yellow T shirt that is tight on her but in a good way, you can see the curves in her body.

"Umm Ashley is Kyla here?"

"Ah sorry Spence" I say a little embarrassed as I was staring at her. "She said she would be right back"

"Oh" There's a pause. As I sit there dumb looking I finally find my voice again

"Come in, I'm sorry" I say. "I'm out of it today" I say and she laughs a little.

"its fine, Kyla just texted me saying she will be home soon."

"Where'd she go anyways?" I ask as I lead her into the living room.

"To get movies and food" She says smiling

For someone who is always quite she has one amazing smile. "Where have you been the past few days" I ask as we sit down.

'Here and there" she says relaxing into the couch.

"Where's here and there?"

"Well if I told you what fun would that be?" Spencer smiles again and all I can do is laugh.

"You're a mystery Carlin"

"tell me something I don't know" again with the smile.

"But forreals there, where were you?" and all she does is laugh.

"Did you miss me? I mean its fine if you did, most people do" Now this time I am the one laughing and before I know it shes laughing.

"You laugh a lot"

"Psh you're the one laughing for no reason" Spencer says. "i'm surprised Brittney isn't over here" she says changing subjects.

"We had a fight" she only shakes her head.

"About her cheating" she asks

"You know about that?"

"yeah I do. Look Ashley she was just dumb and young"

"No excuse" I say.

"I;m not trying to make it an excuse. I mean theres no excuse for what she did"

I can only nod my head as I look to the floor. I feel a presence next to mine and its Spencer. She places her hand on my shoulder and rubs my back.

"She's a jerk at times" She says smiling. And for some reason when she smiles I cant help but smile.

"yeah major jerk"

"That's why we love her though!" she says laughing. "You should call her"

"nah I'll let her call me"

"Stubborn eh?"

"Just a little"

She only shakes her head. "Suit yourself. So you have plans tonight? She asks.

"well for the past few days I've just been laying in bed"

"yup you can totally tell"

"What!" I yell and I hit her arm.

"Well maybe you should chill down here tonight with me and your sister. Knowing her shes going to bring so much food."

"Yeah I think I just might"


	15. Ah can't help but smile pt 1

Spencer's POV

"Brittney you know you shouldn't hang out with her"

"I haven't seen her in a year Spence" Brittney says pulling her shirt on. We just got out of basketball practice.

"Yeah and last time you seen her what happened?" I ask.

"Look I have self control. I've grown from it"

"Then why aren't you telling Ashley your chilling with her tonight?"

"She wont understand"

"If you hang out with her tonight your going to make a mistake, just like last year. Ashley is an amazing person" I tell her.

"Yeah I know." Brittney says. "Just look out for me"

"Dammit Brittney" I say shutting my locker door. Before I know it she's gone. I only sigh. Last year Brittney cheated on Ashley with this girl named Alexis. Brittney and Alexis always had a thing for each other. Alexis ended up signing up for the army last year and before she deployed her and Brittney hung the night before. Brittney ended up cheating on Ashley, that's why Ashley doesn't really trust Brittney. But what Ashley doesn't know is that they still write to each other and tonight Alexis is going to be in town. So Brittney is going to go hang out with her instead of Ashley. See the thing is though I never cared that Brittney did that to Ashley, because I didn't even know the girl but now that we have been getting to know each other I know it's a bad idea for the two to hang out. Ugh. I walk to the parking lot waiting for Glen to pick me up but to my surprise it's Ashley.

"Hey sexy need a ride?" She says smiling and all I can do is laugh.

"Wow dork much?" I say opening the door and hoping in.

"You like it!" she says smiling and I don't respond. "I thought we could hang out sense Brittney had to do this family thing tonight" I feel my heart sinking a little.

"Yeah she told me. We can defiantly hang out though, Rachel has this essay do so she's going to be working on it tonight."

"Oh well then its settled were going to hang out with each other tonight."

"Yeah" I say smiling. "Plus Kyla just texted me saying to hang out with you because she rejected hanging out with you today" I laugh a little.

"ugh! She this is why i never ask her to hang out with me because she rejects me. Shes going on a date with Adien today" She says fake gaging a little and all I do is a laugh.

"Yeah I helped pick out her outfit"

"Ew" Ashley says smiling. "You want to know what I noticed?"

"Huh" I say intrigued.

"You always laugh"

"oh sorry!" I say cutting her off. "Its just a ..

"You didn't let me finish Spence, I like it. You always laugh and its contagious. It makes me laugh, I always have a good time around you!"

"That's good then!" I say smiling. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise" she says smiling.

The rest of the car ride is silent, but a nice silent, you get me? Before I know it were here.

"The state fair!" I say in excitement

"Yes!" She says getting out of the car and I follow suite.

"OH my god! You cant be serious" I say

"Yeah, I always come here every year."

"Really? Lucky. I never been" I say looking down as we get close to the ticket booth.

"Your kidding me right?" She says in disbelief

"No, I never been here"

"well tonight is going to be fun then!" She says smiling taking my hand and pulling me with her to the ticket booth.

**So you guys my next chapter is going to be with the two at the fair. I decided to stop here to leave you guys wanting more. Plus the next chapter is going to be kind of long. Oh and I decide to do the whole fair thing because the state fair is here in my town! Yay! Goodnight everyone. **


	16. Ah can't help but smile pt2

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, like I promised you guys it's going to be about the fair! Hope you like it**

Ashley's POV

"Oh my god, oh my god! What should we ride first" Spencer says.

"Calm down let me put this band around you first"

'Ah I'm so excited! Hurry!"

"Hold still" I say laughing.

"What should we ride first!" She questions as I finally get the band around her wrist.

"Whatever you want Spence"

"Mmm" She says thinking hard.

"Your really thinking about this hard huh?"

"Don't judge me Davis!" Spencer says smiling a little.

"Come on!" I say pulling her a long. "Lets ride the Alien ride first!"

"The alien ride?" She asks.

"Yeah we get in that little spaceship right there and it spins us around and around!"

"I don't think its call the alien ride though Ash"

"Well that's what I call it"

"Well then" She says laughing.

"This is going to be amazing" I say as we step in line.

"Well I hope this "Alien Ride" is good. We must make my first fair ride epic! One to never forget!" All I do is roll my eyes.

"Anyways!" I say laughing

**15 mins later**

"LETS RIDE IT AGAIN! PLEASEEEE"

"haha really? Theres so many more rides Spencer!"

"Yeah but that one was amazing"

"Imagine all the other rides though, there more amazing!"

"Yeah but that was AMAZING!" I laugh at her and she grins back. I take her hand and lead her to a few more rides. I never seen anyone smile this much over little things. It makes me happy that I can make her happy.

"Can we play that water gun game?" She looks at me smiling. "I think I'd be beast at it" she says chuckling a little.

"A beast huh? I'm a rock you at this game

"Come on a few more people folks and we can get the game going" The guy says. We take our seats and I give the guy a 10. The object of the whole game is to shoot this squirt gun into this bulleyes looking thing and get the ball to the top. The first one to the top is the winner, I mean how hard can this be?

"Are you Ready Ash?" she shoots me a million dollar smile

"Ready set go!" And like that the horn blows sounds the game. I glance over and see Spencer's almost to the top. "Ring! Congratulation's to the lady In the blue" The person next to us won.

"Ah shucks, I cant believe we lost" Spencer says getting up

"yeah these games are a freaken rip off " I say

"You can say that again" I just smile at her. "Lets go on this one!"

I just stare at it, it's a ferris wheel. "Uhm"

"Please… pweaseee!"

"Spencer hate the Ferris wheel. It scares me!" I say stuttering a little.

"really? Why? She says sounding concerned.

"Just when I was a kid my friend starting rocking it and I don't know just freaked me out you know?"

"I wont let anything happen to you, I promise"

" I don't know Spence"

'Do you trust me?" She questions. And the be honest, I do. I never trusted no one so easily but I cant explain it.

"I do"

"Were going to die!" I say shutting my eyes as we start rotating up.

"No were not" Spencer says placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Did you hear that? The screws are coming undone. Its happening, its Final Destination. Were going to fall to our death"

"Okay Ashley please just breath okay. Look, look how beautiful it is." I open my eyes and great were stuck on the stop. Great.

"Its beautiful huh?"

I do have to give her that, it is beautiful.

"Maybe I should of told you I'm afraid of heights" I say tightening my grip around the bar. She just laughs at me.

"Take it all in. Nothing can happen to you. Look at the city, its amazing up here. The city looks peaceful, like everything is alright in the world" She says turning to me smiling. I relax a little.

"Your right"

**A few hours later**

We've been sitting in front of her house for awhile just talking about everything.

"Imagine if soda was water and water was soda" Spencer says laughing

"Wow you serious?" I say laughing a little as well.

"That's it. Rachel is freaken making me believe in conspiracy theories as well."

"No imagine if we were like a T.V Show and people were watching us, like Modern Family. I think my life would be a funny sitcom"

"A funny sitcom huh? No No imagine if we were poppets controlled my a Poppet master"

"You know what, now that's crazy come to think of it" we both just laugh

"Thank you Ashley, tonight was amazing"

"yeah it was, so you already saying goodbye to me?" I say a little sad, to be honest I really don't want to say goodbye yet.

"It is kind of late"

"So what" I say smiling. "Be a rebel just for a bit longer?" I say trying not to be needy.

"Hmm just a little longer Davis!"

"SO you got a boyfriend?" I ask

"Its complicated" she says looking away.

"Oh how so?"

"The person I was with was just complicated"

"Okay, um how?"

"we've been on and off for 4 years, I always go back to that person"

"Does the person have a name?"

"Nah just a person Davis" she says smiling.

"Ugh you sound like my teacher!"

"You don't like being called Davis?"

"No not exactly, but hey this is about you, why on and off with that person"

"um they cheated on me a few times, but yet u always go back to them"

"Tha-

I get cut off by a ring

_Love me love me say that you love me, fool me fool me oh how you do me_

"now she wants to call me" I say outloud

"Brittney?"

"yeah, ugh shes ugh lately."

Spencer only laughs. "you know my parents are gone for the night so if you just want to crash here you can so you don't have to drive home, plus I'm starting to get uncomfortable in the car"

"Trying to take advantage of me Spencer. I know your type invite me up and have your way with me" I say laughing.

"You wish" she says laughing. "So yeah or no?"

"Well I am tired so I guess I can crash her."

"Okay good" She says getting out of the car and I follow. "Oh and by the way, you not my type Ashley" she smiles opening the door.

**Ugh sorry if it sucked! =/ **


	17. ice cream pt 1

Spencer's POV

"Ugh I'm exhausted" I tell Rachel as I spread out on her bed.

"Lazy I swear"

"Psh, you try running for 2 hours straight"

"Coach going hard on you guys this year huh?" she asks keeping her eyes on her homework.

"Something like that"

"Or maybe your just a pansy" She chuckles a little

'Maybe your just a pansy" I mimic her and the next thing I know I'm hit with a pillow.

"Ah bitch" I say rubbing my head a little.

"Maybe I should go out for the softball team, I have pretty good aim" he says smiling. I just roll my eyes and ignore her.

**Buzz Buzz Buzz** I hear my phone going off on the dresser drawer. I pick up the Droid and see it's a message from Brittney.

**Britt- I know I fucked up.. Again but you gotta talk to me**. I just sit there staring at my screen, not knowing what to really say. I finally text back a few minutes later.

**Me- Have you told her?** I wait for a response. 5 minutes go by and I already know the answer. I finally hear my phone go off but I don't bother to go look, I already know the answer to my question.

"So how about a break?" I ask Rachel breaking her away from her homework.

'What do you have in mind" she asks me.

"Kyla just asked if we wanted to go get ice cream so yeah?" I say smiling.

"Hmm Ice cream or homework.. Ice cream it is" she says picking up her keys. "Lets blow this pop stand!" I only laugh at her.

**Ashley's Pov**

"Why don't you just ask If she wants to come?" I say pleading with my sister

"Or why don't you just ask her Ash"

"Because, I think it would be weird if I asked her!" I sigh

"Why would it be weird!"

"You've been friends with her longer than I have Kyla, god!" I say sitting down next to her on the couch. She's watching her stupid show. I think its dancing with the stars. So I grab the remote and turn it off. "Kyla ask her!"

"God Darnit Ashley, shes with Rachel so yeah"

"Invite her then as well!" I give her my puppy eyes.

"Tell me why you just cant ask her to hang out?"

"Just ask her!"

"Fine!"

**15 minutes later**

"Were going for ice cream" Kyla says cheerfully! All I do is smile.

**Sorry its short I don't feel good today plus I have to get up for work at 5 in the morning. Sorry you guys!**


	18. ice cream pt 2

Spencer's Pov

"Hey I hear Ashley then Kyla say as they take a seat next to us.

"Hey I say smiling. "Kyla you know Rachel, Ashley this is Rachel" I say still smiling.

Ashley says hi to Rachel. "Sorry we already got ice crea"

"You Already ate it?" Kyla Asks.

"Umm Yeah" I say.

"We actually ate two ice creams before you guys came" Rachel says laughing and I just put my head down.

"Rachel got us one for free because of her boy toy over there" I say laughing. "Ouch!" I say rubbing my arm due to the fact that Rachel just hit me.

"Just hating Spence that is all" Rachel says.

"Are you guys going to eat?" I ask looking at Ashley and Ashley looks at her sister.

"Um I don't think so" Ashley answers for both of them

I laugh a little "Didn't you guys invite us?" I ask and Ashley turns Red a little.

"Well don't mind Ashley Spencer, but I am going to grab some ice cream" Kyla says getting up walking to the counter.

"Actually you know what" Rachel says getting up "I'm a go with you see if I can swing us some more free ice cream" she says giving me a wink and I only laugh at her shaking my head.

"You sure you don't want no ice cream Ashley?" I ask her.

"Nah I'm good just thought I'd tag along with Kyla"

"Oh, she said you were begging her to go get ice cream and now you don't want any?" I ask a little confused.

"N-o-o Um You see I did but now that I'm here I don't want any." She stutters a little and I give her a questioning look. "Kyla!" she screams a little across the room "Can you get me some?" she says looking a little embarrassed.

"Now you want some?" I ask laughing a little.

"Yeah I just got a craving for it again"

"In like 5.4 seconds huh?" We both laugh a little

"Yeah that's how I roll"

"You roll by being indecisive? " I smile

She doesn't respond but she doesn't have to Kyla and Rachel return with ice cream.

"Damn I'm to good" Rachel says smiling as she sits down. "More free ice cream!"

"Your too good" I say laughing at her. The rest of the night we all joke around until it is time to leave.

"You should come watch a movie at our house Spencer" Ashley interrupts before I am about to leave with Rachel.

"Umm" I think for a bit. "Sure" I say smiling. One of the reasons why I agreed was because Rachel was going to go home with her lover boy. We end up getting into Ashley's car, and back at there house in no time.

"So what movie?" Kyla says sitting down.

It don't matter" I say smiling but I know my friend she's probably going to pick out Sex in The City or something and to my surprise I was right!

"Wait you guys I got to pee before we start the movie!" Kyla says running out of the room, Ashley and I just laugh at her.

"That's your friend right there" Ashley says laughing.

"Yeah but that's your sister!"

"Yeah wee, you choose to be her friend I don't choose to be her sister" she says in a straight face then bursts out laughing and so do i!

After a couple seconds of silence i break it. "Why didn't you just ask to hang out?"

"What?" She asks confused.

"Why did you make your sister ask me to hang out?" I ask her and I never seen her so red.

'She told you!" She says embarrassed.

"More like texted it to me" I say laughing. And Ashley looks like she wants to kill Kyla.

'Ah your kidding me right?"

"You didn't answer my question Ashley? Why?"

'I don't know. Your more of a friend to her?' She says

"Oh"

"Like I just thought it may have be weird. I don't know" she says laughing a little but a nervous laugh. "I'm going to kill Kyla" and on Que Kyla walks in the room. "KYLAAAAAAA! I'm going to kill you!"

And just like that Kyla ran out of the room like she just seen a ghost with Ashley chasing after her, and I just sit there watching Sex in the City.

**Sorry if this chapter was lame!**


	19. A friend

Ashley's POV

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you hung out with her!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, I can feel the whole schools eyes on me but I don't care.

"Ashley just calm down okay" I hear Brittney's voice but how can I calm down.

"No, you lied to me, again Brittney do you not care?" I ask her. I can feel the tears start to build.

"I was going to tell you"

"But you didn't huh? You know how I feel about her Brittney and you don't care.. At all!"

"I'm- -" I cut her off before she can say it.

"You sorry? Yeah I bet you are. I'm sorry that I gave you another chance!" The tears start to fall a little now.

"Ashley I'm sorry" Brittney says looking down.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't of hung out with her. Knowing how I felt about you two. Did you kiss her?"

"Ashley I love you not her" She pleads with me.

"Did you?" She doesn't answer and I know the answer to it. And the tears really start to roll down my face, she tries to wipe them off my face but I move away. "Were done Brittney, done."

"Ashley, please" I hear her but I keep walking, I walk right out of her life. She's not worth my hurt, shes not worth my love. I don't look behind me, I can't. I need to be strong, I deserve better I know but still my heart was hers but her heart was never mine.

**2 days later**

"Ashley come on you got to get out of bed, this isn't good for you" Kyla says laying down next to me. I just hide my head under the covers.

"Leave me alone Kyla" I groan.

"No, Ashley fuck her, she hurt you, again" What she is saying is true but I love her.

"I love her" I say above a whisper.

"I know" Kyla says placing her hand on my back and rubbing it. "I know"

I'm guessing I feel asleep. That's what happens when you have been crying for the past two days non stop huh? And to make it any worse I heard that Brittney started dating that bitch. Some joke right? God this sucks. I hear my door open up. Great Kyla wants to talk some more probably.

I feel the sheets being ripped off my body. "What the hell!" I say looking up and I see her.

"Davis, you my friend are not going to lay in this bed and cry about some girl, now get up!"

"Leave me alone Spencer!" I say grabbing my covers and hiding my body with them again. "go with Brittney, your friend!" I say with angry.

"Your my friend to Ashley, now get the fuck up before I make you get up. Your not doing this to yourself!"

"Whatever" I say I hear her leave the room. Thank god, I don't need this. A few minutes go by. I'm so happy she left.

"Get up Ashley!" Spencer says. God I thought she left. I just stay under the covers not saying a word. Then I feel ice cold water over my body! I jump up!

"What the hell spencer!"

"I told you to get up" She smirks.

"This isn't funny. You just threw ice cold water all over me and my bed!"I say shaking a little.

"I told you to get up" she smiles. "Now go shower!" I just stand there and look at her. "Unless you want to be drenched in ice cold water again. Now hurry I want to take you somewhere!" I don't even try and tell her no. I just put my head down and go take a shower. 30 minutes later I'm ready.

"Where we going?" I ask as I get into her brothers car.

"Just trust me" She says and that's the last thing that is said. The sun is almost setting as we reach the beach. 'Hurry" Spencer says taking my hand pulling me down onto the beach. "Were going to miss it"

I don't even have time to question it but I don't need to, the view makes me speechless. "Its beautiful" I say not even realizing what I am saying.

"I told you!" She says smiling, Spencer pulls me down so were now sitting in the sad. "I come here when I need to think, or clear my head, or just get away" She says smiling.

A few minutes go by before we say anything and I'm starting to get accustomed to this silence. "Thank you" I tell her.

"Theres not need to thank me Ashley, your my friend also. I Mean I know were friends because of her but-" I cut her off, Yeah sue me I do it a lot.

"I'm glad were friends" I say smiling

**Ah you guys probably hate me! I'm sorry I have been taking forever to update! Ive been so busy lately plus last night I actually went and seen Taylor swift in concert, the speak now tour, amazing! But that's not excuse for not updating, so Ashley and Brittney are done -_- I think =) who knows. I know you guys want spashly.. I promise soon! Thanks for reading.**


	20. Just maybe more than a friend

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! Means a lot. I know its Davies but for some reason my computer always corrects it for it me -_- and I never really noticed it, that's technology for you, always thinking there right. I know Spencer is in the wrong as well for not telling Ashley that she knew about Brittney but there is a point for that. Again thanks for the reviews you guys, makes me want to keep on writing**

**Spencer's POV **

Beeep, I put my head down as I walk to the bench. The buzzer finally goes off, we lost by 6 points to night. We just weren't on our game. I don't even know how to feel, I hate losing. I rub the back of my neck as we walk into the locker room.

"Hard lost tonight" I hear coach saying. "We played hard, we didn't give up. Tomorrow were going to go over game film. We will get them next time" she says before leaving the room. I can tell she is just as disappointed as I am, as is the team.

"what is with you Spencer" Brittney says sitting down next to me. "You were ice cold tonight"

"I don't know" I say lying. Because in reality I do know.

"Well you better step it up, we need your scoring" she says. I just nod my head in agreement. I start changing and my head starts to feel with thoughts. I don't want to go home tonight. After last night its only going to be worst. I just know it because no one is going to be home but me and him.

"_You slut, what the fuck is wrong with you, not listening to me" My body tenses up as he throws me up against the wall. It knocks the breath out of me. He grabs me by the hair before I fall and pushes me down to the flow. I feel the tears, I feel the pain, I feel it all._

"_p-p-please" I finally get out before he deliveries a blow to my stomach._

"_I knew it was only a matter of time till you were beginning me" he sneers as he grabs my hair and makes me look at him. "Beg again"_

"_p-please, n-n-o-o-no more" I manage to get out._

"_Pathetic" he says as he slams my door. I manage to make my way to the bed and curl up in a ball._

"Spence" I hear my name and I break out of my trance. I know that voice. "You played great" I turn around and see her. Everyone must of left by now and its just me and her.

"I'm surprised to see you her" I say.

"Your my friend" Ashley says. I wouldn't miss your game, she says smiling.

"I didn't play great" I say sighing throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

'yeah you did Spence" She says placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Nah don't lie to me. I played like crap"

"Your right" she says smiling. 'Worst player in the league" she says laughing. I Playfully push her and she laughs some more.

'Don't be a jerk now" I say laughing with her.

"So one bad game, who cares. You will get them next time, I just know it" She says smiling.

"Come on lets go get food" She says grabbing my hand.

"Not tonight, I have to get home"

"Come on Spencer. Please"

She's giving me her puppy eyes.

'Please" She says pouting.

God what am I doing I think to myself. I bit my bottom lip a little.

"Okay" I finally say as I let her drag me out to her car.

**Ashley's Pov**

Spencer and I have been spending a lot of time together, especially since Brittney and I broke up. At first I just thought I was hanging out with her a lot because I was alone but I soon realized I love her company and when she is not around I miss her. I look over at her and she is singing along to the radio. I cant help but smile.

"So pizza?" I ask

"Sounds good to me"

Not even 5 minutes later we pull up to pizza joint. It doesn't take long for them to seat us.

"You know I shouldn't be eating this, especial during basketball season" Spencer says as she takes a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"but yet you eating it" I smile.

"But I shouldn't be" She says rolling her eyes.

"but you are!"

"But I shouldn't be!"

"But you are though" I say laughing.

She just sits and stares at me "Whatever how old are you again" She says laughing.

"Um 7 and I believe I won"

"What this wasn't a competition" Spencer says putting her slice of pizza down.

"Sure it was" God I love messing with her.

"But I wanted to win" She tilts her head.

"There can only be one winner"

"So why cant I win" She says pouting. Its kind of adorable.

"Fineyouwin" I mumble so she wont hear

"What was that" a smile starts to form on her face.

"You win!" I say in defeat. She starts laughing and so do i. The rest of the night we just sit and laugh together. I couldn't be any happier.


	21. Get away

Spencer's POV

"This is starting to get ridiculous Spencer and you know it" Rachel says. "He's getting out of control and you know it! I hate seeing you hurt, I hate seeing you like this" I hear everything she is saying. I close my eyes tight trying to forget everything as I lay on her bed, I try and forget the pain, the thoughts, I try and forget everything but nothing works. "I can see it in your eyes Spencer, the pain, you smile but sometimes it isn't real." I sigh, shes right. "You got to do something"

"I can't" I sigh. "I can't" I hear her sigh but she doesn't say anything and I am grateful for that. "Lets do something" I tell her opening up my eyes.

"Like what" she looks at me, her eyes questioning me.

"Anything, lets just do something" I tell her getting up from her bed. I don't have to say it again because she grabs her car keys and were gone. I'm grateful for her.

"SO where we going" I finally ask her. We have been driving for almost an hour.

"Um very good question" She says and we both laugh.

"I cant believe we have been driving for an hour with no idea where we are going"

"Well you said you wanted to go "anywhere" She says rolling her eyes.

I laugh at her "I didn't think you were going to take it so serious"

"Okay well, I don't know" she says laughing. "Lets go to the end of the world and back" she says laughing. "No NO wait Area 51!"

"Okay calm down psycho" I say laughing.

"Come on Spence I mean its like what 8n hours top to get to Az plus another 4 or 5 to get to Area 51 and.."

"No" I say cutting her off laughing. "Were not going to go see some alien thingy"

"Alien thingy" she asks like she is offended.

"Yes Alien thingy!"

"You know what.." Before she can finish her sentence her engine starts to make some weird nose. We end up pulling over.

"I think we broke it" Rachel says. I don't even bother to reply I get out of the car and go look at the engine.

"Okay try now!" I scream to her.

The engine makes a noise but doesn't start. Yup were screwed.

"So what now!" she asks getting out of the car.

"We are going to have to call someone for a ride?'' I say uncertain.

"But who" she asks. Theres only one person that really comes to my mind

**2 and half hours later.**

"She tired huh" She says.

"yeah Rachel had a long day" I say laughing.

"Yeah driving is tiring." She says following my sarcasm.

"Thanks again Ashley for coming to pick us up" I say looking at her.

"No problem." She says. "So where were you guys going anyways?" she asks

"Nowhere"

"Spence?"

"I just wanted to get away" I say looking away from her, staring out the car window.

"Is everything okay" Her words are caring.

"Yeah" I say still not looking.

"I'm always going to be here for you Spencer. I mean I know I don't know whats going on but I'm here for you" she says placing her hand on my.

"Thank you" I tell her looking at her again and she is looking at me. Her eyes go back on the road. Her hand stays on mine for the rest of the ride home.

**Hope you guys like it! I kind of wanted to add more to this chapter but I decided to save it for the next chapter**


	22. Friendship ending

Ashley's POV

So far today has sucked. Spencer has been in the library all day. Kyla has been hanging out with Aiden. TO make it even worse Brittney wants to talk to me. Its been about a week since I picked up Spencer and we have been closer than ever. Not only that I'm really proud of myself I haven't talked to Brittney since the incident. I kind of don't want the day to end. Brittney ended up texting me last night saying she wanted to talk. I gave in and told her to lets meet up today after school. I'm really nervous. I keep looking at the clock, my heart beat is racing beyond normal. Why did I agree to this again? I end up getting lost in my own thoughts and lose track of time. I hear the bell going off signaling school is over. I head to the parking lot and I already see Brittney there waiting for me.

"Hey" she says.

"Hi" I lean against the car not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry" she says. I don't acknowledge it. "I really am" she says, now standing right in front of me. "I made a mistake"

"A second mistake"

"A third times a charm" she says smiling.

"I don't care Brittney, you hurt me."

"I know, I just want to fix it" she says taking her hand in mine, I'm finally staring at her. "Let me fix it"

"Brittney" I sigh.

"Just think about it" she says. Before I can say another word I feel her lips against mine and like that she is gone.

Man I'm screwed.

**Me: We need to talk.** I send a text to the only person I can think of texting.

**Spence: When?** I receive the text in a couple minutes.

**Me: Park?**

**Spence: Okay see you in 10?**

I hop in my car and head to the park. I end up getting there in no time, I already see Spence at the swings.

"hey" I say sitting on the swing next to her.

"You okay" she says. She stops swinging and gives me her full attention.

"Brittney talked to me today" I say looking down at the sand.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" she asks.

"She kissed me"

"And?" she says biting her lip.

"I don't know" I say.

"You cant go back with her" she says looking away.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't love you Ashley" she says still not looking at me. 'If she loved you she wouldn't of cheated on you. She wouldn't of told me to go hang out with you that night if she didn't want to do anything with her. But she did. I was just a distraction" she says finally looking at me.

"Y—y-you knew?" I stammer out.

"Yeah"

"And you didn't tell me Spencer?" I say getting up now. She stand up as well.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" she says.

"You didn't want me to get hurt? But you didn't tell me? Makes Sense Spencer" I start walking away.

"Ashley" she says pulling me back towards you. "I was just trying to be a friend."

"A friend would of told me. A real friend wouldn't of left me in the dark"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, ive been hearing that a lot lately" I don't look back. I get in my car and drive a way.


	23. Forgiveness and a kiss

Spencer's POV

"She won't even talk to me Rachel. No matter how many times I call her, text her, nothing" I tell Rachel.

"She just needs space"

"I should of told her"

"It wasn't your place, you were just trying to be a friend"

"Not a very good friend though" I sigh.

"Just give her some space, that's all she needs"

Maybe I did need space but I couldn't help thinking about her, she was the only thing on my mind and it was driving me insane. I don't know where these feelings were coming from but they happened. I cant like Ashley can I? Its like against the rules though, you cant go out with a ex's friend.

**Ashley's POV**

"Talk to her Ashley. She's worried about you" Kyla says sitting down next to me in the kitchen. I ignore her and keep on eating my captain crunch. "Did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" I roll my eyes.

"She cares about you"

"She lied"

"She lied cause she cares, not like Brittney, she lied to you so she wouldn't get in trouble. Spencer lied cause she cares, you can tell she cares about you."

"Whatever" I say

"You know its true Ashley. What would you have done in her situation?" I sit there quite not saying anything. "Exactly" Kyla says.

"I know" I say above a whisper. 'It scares me a little." I finally say.

"What you mean? Kyla asks

"The way she cares, it scares me. Its different, Brittney never cared for me like that" I say looking at my cereal.

"Just talk to her" Kyla says leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sit there debating on whether or not to talk to her. I stayed in my bed all day till I decided to call spencer. It was already pretty late, I didn't think she was going to answer.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Can we meet up at the park and talk?" I say. I pray that she says yes.

"See you in 10" she says, before I can say another word the phone goes dead. I throw on a hoodie and some sweats. Its been really cold outside.

I get to the park and no site of Spencer yet. I wrap my arms around myself because it Is so cold outside. I Finally see her approaching me. She is wearing a grey hoodie with some blue jeans on.

"its cold tonight huh?" she says as she gets near me. I can see her breath. The Moon is shining so bright that I can see her blue eyes.

"Yeah" I say unwrapping my arms and blowing into my hands.

"I'm.." I cut her off.

"You were just being a friend Spencer. Guess I;m not use of some trying to protect me" I see her smile.

"I missed you" She says throwing her arms around me, embracing me in a hug. I feel Chills go up my body. I know better its not from the cold.

"I missed you too" I say in her ear. She pulls away and smiles.

"I better go though, my dad may catch me out this late and it wouldn't be good" she says.

"Ah strict dad I see"

"Something like that" she smiles. God I missed her smile. "Bye Ash" she says. She turns around and starts to walk away. I don't know what got into me but I couldn't help it. I grab her arm and pull her back so she is facing me. She looks surprised. I don't give her a chance to speak though. I kiss her, I kiss her before I chicken out. To my surprise she kisses me back instantly. Her lips are warm in spite of the coldness. I pull her closer to me, her arms wrap around my neck. The kiss is passionate, un like my others. I don't want to break the kiss, I can tell she don't want to either as we fight for air. We finally pull away though, our she leans her forehead against mine. She don't speak and neither do i. We don't speak because we don't want to ruin the moment by speaking about what just happened. We don't want to deal with the consequences of us kissing. 


	24. Scary movies  good moments

**Spencer's POV**

Its been about a week since the "kiss". Ashley and I haven't talked about it at all. Its for the better. She's been wanting to but thank god we haven't had a minute alone since that night. Not only that, I kissed Ashley, yes it was amazing but Brittney still is my friend. I swear I feel like a fucked up friend. That's life though right? You cant ever seem to do anything right.

"Earth to Spence" Kyla starts waving her hand in front of my face.

"huh?"

"Nice to know your listening to me" she says sarcastically.

"Sorry Ky" I say looking back down at my food. Rachel was right this food is disgusting.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with Me and Aid tonight since Rachel is still out of town" Ugh I hate that my best friend had to go to Oregon for the week. They were having some type of family reunion.

"umm.."

"Come on Spence"

"Fine" I give in. I don't want to be home tonight

"Great!" she says getting because the bell rang. Great now time for math. I throw my bag over my shoulder and begin to walk to class.

"Hey!" Ashley says catching up to me. I cant help but smile.

"Whats up?" I say. Yup I am a dork. Plus that's the only thing I could think of say.

"SO I heard your coming over for movie night?"

"Yeah Kyla talked me into it" I shift my bag on my shoulder. She makes me so nervous.

"Good! Now I wont be stuck with Aiden and Kyla" she says smiling. We finally reach my class. She is standing in front of me. Its kind of awkward. Like a weird awkward. I want to kiss her but I don't.

"Bye Ash" I pat her shoulder and walk into class. Ah yeah making a full of myself right now. Who pats someone on their back as a good bye!

**That night**

"No Don't go in there" Aiden screams at the T.v. He is particle In Kyla's lap. I have no room to judge though because I have a death grip on Ashley. I honestly have no idea what we are watching but it is crazy.

"What a stupid bitch" Aiden screams.

I hide my face in Ashley's neck. I am beyond scared, I hate scary movies. I should of never agreed to this.

"Ahhh!" Aiden jumps. 'What the fuck? Are you kidding me, is that the end of the movie" Aiden straightens out a little.

"Nice dude. Real smooth. That movie wasn't even scary" Ashley says laughing. I remove my self from Ashley.

"I thought it was beyond scary" I say.

"Thanks Spence" Aiden says. "You just weren't paying attention Ash"

"Yes I was" Ashley says in Defense

"Um nah you weren't you were all.." Kyla hits his before he can finish. Did I miss something?

"Come on Aiden lets go get some ice cream from the kitchen?'" Kyla says as she gets up from the couch.

"Nah I;m good. There could be some killer in there waiting for us. Waiting to slice our bodies up. Then they will come for Ashley and Spencer, it could be bad" We all just look at Aiden laughing.

"Get your ass up!" Kyla says already heading towards the kitchen. And just like that Aiden follows.

"That was pretty scary though" I say breaking the silence.

"I guess"

"Yeah." Is the only thing I can say. I get up " I guess ill go home" I say heading towards the door.

"Spence" Ashley gets up. I turn around and shes right there in front of me. I back up a little and my back hits the door. "Why haven't we talked about that night" she asks.

"Whats there to talk about/" I say dumbly.

"Come on Spence. I know you felt it." Shes right I did. She moves closer to me.

"Ash" I can feel her breath on my lips. "We cant" I manage to get the words out of my mouth.

"Why?"

"I'm difficult" I say.

"So?" I can still feel her.

"One of will get hurt"

"I'm willing to take that chance" Ashley says. Her hand goes to my shoulder.

"Ashley" I breath out.

"I wont kiss you, unless you tell me to" God this girl.

"Your going to get hurt"

"Just tell me to Spencer" I give in. I give in when I know I shouldn't.

"Kiss me" I say in a whisper. That's all it takes till I feel her lips on mine. I bring my hand to her face. I kiss her back instantly. I can feel her tongue run across my bottom lip. I let a moan escape my mouth. That only fuels what she needs because the kiss gets more heated. Before anything else happens though I hear Kyla and Aiden coming back. I push Ashley off of me.

"So who is down for another scary movie" Aiden says smiling. This guy is too funny I swear.

"As long as you don't scream like a girl" Ashley says.

**Thanks for the revies! Means a lot. I know theres a lot of questions about the story but I promise there all going to be answered. Just give it time okay. There all going to come together soon. Where's Paula? Why don't glen or clay step in? trust me its all going to come together.**


	25. Guilt

**Spencer's POV**

"Dude where you been at lately" Brittney asks as she passes the ball back towards me. I get back in my form as I shot another free throw.

"What you mean?" I ask casually.

"I don't know. You seem out of it. And when I try to invite you to hang out with me and Alexis you bail" She says.

"Here and there" I say shooting another free throw.

"Really Spence?"

"I'm Ashley's friend too. And I just think it would be wrong if I hung out with the girl that you cheated on her with"

"Wow, really?"

"You wanted to know" I say sighing. "Just give me the ball" she passes it hard to me. I shoot again.

"We were friends first"

"Brittney, you know what you did wasn't right. I'm not choosing between you. You know your my good friend. Its just not fair that you did that to her again" As her I mean Ashley.

"I know." She finally says. I stop shooting and look at her "I know I hurt her a lot. I didn't mean to. I broke up with Alexis a few days ago." She says.

"oh yeah" I look at her.

"I had a really good thing with Ashley and I let it go. I mean don't get me wrong Alexis is fun to be around but she's not Ashley." She says. "I'm trying to win her back"

"Oh" is the only thing I can say. "that's good" I smile. It's a lie

"I need your help. How should I won her back" she says still holding onto the ball.

"I don't know" is all I can say.

"Come on Spence your good at this"

"I really don't" that's all I can say. I am at a lost for words. "I'm a just go now" I say leaving the gym.

"You sure your okay Spencer?" she screams from across the gym.

"yeah" I say leaving the gym. I needed air. I just wanted to run. I knew that wanting Ashley was a bad thing. How could I have been such an idiot? I was in such a rush I didn't even notice where I was going until I ran into someone.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry" I say not even looking up. Its Ashley.

"You don't got to be sorry. I mean why wouldn't I want some hot blond to run into me" she gives me a cheesy smile.

"Dork" is all I can say as I stand up brushing myself off. Ashley does the same.

"You like it" she says smiling. Shes right. "Are you okay" she asks with concern

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" I lie again. Becoming a habit I guess.

"Lets see, you knocked me over. You seemed in deep thought because I called your name twice" she says laughing.

"u-u-h" I stutter. I don't even know what to say. I feel so embarrassed.

"I missed you" she says looking into my eyes.

"I missed you too" I say. She closes the gap between us. I cant do this, Brittney is in the gym. I cant do this. I look away.

"I need to go" I say. Ashley looks stunned.

"Why?" She asks.

"I just. I need to think" I don't give her time to say another word before I am gone.

**Spencer's House**

I get home and clay is in his room, thank god. My dad wouldn't dare touch me when Glen or Clay is home. He couldn't break the perfect dad image now could he. To my brothers and mom he is the perfect dad. He cooks and cleans, takes care of the family as my mom is always working at the hospital. My dad made it clear to me that if anyone found out that he abused me he would make sure I wouldn't take another breath. He threatened me. He got it in my brain that everyone will think I am a liar. And honestly they probably would. They would take his side. He doesn't show any abusive signs so why would I believe me?

**Sorry its kind of short and sloppy, I'm really tired but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging without a post, plus this is just a needed chapter for the next chapter. Hope you guys like it**


	26. alone time, kinda

Ashley's POV

"Let's just get away for a day, me and you" I say over the phone as I am looking for something to wear.

"You want me to skip school" Spencer says

"Um yeah" I smile. I can tell she is smiling

"I don't think my coach or my parents would like if I skipped school Ash"

"Please Spence" I say. I know shes going to give in.

"Pick me up in 10" she commands. I knew she was going to give in.

"Kay!" I say hitting end on my phone. I pick out an outfit then head off to pick her up. I don't exactly know what Spencer and I are, but I know I just cant get enough of her.

"Hey" she smiles as she gets in my car.

"Hi"

"I cant believe I'm skipping school" she says looking at me as I take off.

"Its going to be fun" I say.

"where exactly are we going?"

"Mmm the beach" I smile.

"I didn't bring a bikini" she frowns.

"No worries Spencer, I brought an extra one. Or you can just go in the ocean naked" I smirk.

"In your dreams Davies" she laughs.

"Oh you have no idea" out of the corner of my eye I can see her look away, shes blushing. God she's cute. We pull up to the beach 5 minutes later. I give her my extra bikini so she can go change.

"Ugh, I don't like the ocean" she says walking out of the changing room. I stare at her body. God she's beautiful. "Hello Ashley, did you hear me?"

"yeah" I lie. All I want to do is kiss her.

"I'm not going in there" she stops before we hit the ocean.

"Your kidding right" I laugh. "Your afraid of the ocean?"

"Don't judge me" she laughs a little, it's a nervous laugh. "I'm afraid okay" she sighs.

"Why?" I ask with concern.

"Sharks" she says so I can barely hear her.

"Sharks?" I cant help but laugh. She blushes.

"Stop it's not funny Ashley" she hits my arm playfully

"Just a little though?"

"No not a little!"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you" I mean that when I tell her that.

"Until a shark comes and eats me!" she says dramatically I just roll my eyes.

"You watch way to much shark week" I say.

"Were going to be swimming along then BAM a shark comes and makes me his lunch" she pouts.

"Spencer" I grab her hand. She looks at our hands and smiles. "I wont let anything happen to you"

"Promise" she closes her eyes. I step towards her.

"I promise Spence"

"Fine" I keep her hand in mine as we enter the water. We get to about our knees then she stops.

"Lets just stay here?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say still keeping her hand in mine. "This isn't that bad right?" I say.

"Well no, but a shark can still come up and get us."

"Defiantly no more shark week for you!" As soon as I say that I regret it. I feel water splash all over my body. Spencer just splashed me. "Oh its on!" I splash back. It's a full on Splash battle!

"That was fun!" Spencer says laughing as were laying out in the sun now

"I think you just like getting me wet" I say as I glance over at her. There she goes blushing again.

"What" she stutters out.

"First you wet me with a bucket now the water from the ocean." I say laughing

"If I really wanted to get you wet I wouldn't have to try" now its my turn to blush. God what is this girl doing to me!

We spent the whole day together at the beach, now were back at my house watching a movie on my bed, Spencer said she didn't want to go home because it was already late, Hey I don't mind though. I glance over at her, she's so beautiful.

"Spence?"

"yeah?"

"ummm?"

"What is it Ash" she asks with concern.

"I want to kiss you" I say flat out. She smiles.

"Then why don't you?" she says lifting herself up on her elbows. I lean in and kiss her not wanting her to change her mind. She kisses me back instantly. I move my body so its half on her. She licks my bottom lip begging for entrance and I allow it. Now our tongues are battling for control. I cant get enough of this,

I bring my hand to her cheek trying to bring her closer to me. I love feeling her body against mine. Her hands go under my shirt and I moan softly as she is moving her hands up and down my back.

"Hey Ash… Ooh!  
>'Kyla!" I scream<p>

"I;m so sorry I didn't know Spencer was here, I mean."

"Get out" I scream. Spencer starts laughing

"I mean its cute that you and Spencer—"

I cut her off before she can finish "Kyla out of my room now!" She leaves, I;m blushing so hard right now. I hide my face in Spencer's neck.

"It's fine Ashley" she says laughing.

"Not really" I say keeping my face down. I don't want her to see me blushing.

"Come on it wasn't that bad babe" did she just call me babe. It sounded so right when she said it. I lift my head so I am looking at her.

'babe huh" I say smiling. Now its her turn.

"I'm sorry" she says.

"No, I like it." I say kissing her.

**Hope you guys like it. In the next couple chapters the truth is going to come out. Everything is going to unfold with Brittney and Spencer's dad. So a few more chapters left. I hope you guys like it so far.**


	27. Lifeless pt1

Spencer's POV

"I think I should tell Britt about me and Ashley." I look at Rachel as she is flipping though channels.

"Um maybe you should let Ashley tell her, it may come better coming from her.. You know what its not going to come out good from either one of you" I sigh. I know shes right.

"Thanks a lot" I say sarcasticly.

"Why no problem Dear" she smiles.

'Rachel this is serious I pout"

'And I gave you a serious answer"

"RACHEL"

"Oh My GOD! Look at what he is making on Iron Chef."

"RACHEL!"

"Chocolate and steak, sounds weird."

"You serious right now" I say taking the remote form her and turning it off. "Listen to me!" I whine.

"Did you serious just do that" she says looking serious at me.

"Tell me what to do" I say looking at her. She knows I'm serious now.

"Honestly, like I said its not going to come good coming from either of you, but since you and Ashley don't have a label on what you guys are, there's no point in telling her right" she says smiling weakly. I guess she has a point.

"I guess" I sigh. This is hard.

"Everything is going to work out" she says smiling. "I promise"

"Your just saying that because your missing your show"

"Well yes and no SO turn it back on now!" we both laugh.

"I got to go anyways Ashley and I are going to meet up"

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she screams as I walk out the door. I only shake my head. Who knew life could ever be this hard. I hate it, but I guess it has to be hard right?

"Hey beautiful" Ashley says pulling me into a hug. Were at the park "I missed you" she says pulling back from the hug and looking into my eyes.

"I miss you too" I say smiling, I cant help it. She pulls me into a kiss. I swear I can kiss her forever. She bites down on my lip a little then pulls back smiling.

"You been on my mind all day" She says.

"Oh yeah?" I grin.

"Not in a sexually way Carlin!" she says pushing me.

"Well sorry my mind just goes into the gutter when I'm with you" I say kissing her again, it's the truth. I pull back. "we need to talk Ash" her face gets serious.

"Whats up" she says cautiously.

"I think one of us should tell britt" I say looking down at the sand.

"Oh" she says.

"Is that wrong?' I say stepping back.

"I just don't want to hurt Her" she says stepping towards me. But I step back.

"Its hurting her not knowing!" I say looking at her. "She wants you back Ashley"

"What?"

"A few days ago she came to me asking for advice to get you back" I say looking at her.

She doesn't say anything.

"You want to go back with her?" I say about to break, she stays quite. I turn around to leave.

"I don't want her when I got you" she says looking into my eyes. I can see her brown eyes staring deep in my soul.

"No you don't" I say pulling away.

"Spencer yes I do" She says pulling me back. "Look at me" I don't though.

"Just go be with her Ashley" I say. I wont let her see me cry.

"Spencer"

I start to walk away. Before I know she's in front of me.

"Don't pull away from me. Its you I want. I want you" she says pulling me into her body. "I want you" She whispers in my ear. "Only you"

I told you I was difficult. She didn't believe me though. I knew I was going to pull away bit she stopped me. After she told me that she took me home, the whole way home it was silent. When she kissed me though I knew she was telling me the truth. I guess its hard though knowing something this good can be gone in a second.

Right now though I'm in bed just laying here. Everyone is gone. Great right. But my dad isn't here, its only a matter of time. Tonight I have a bad feeling though.

"Spencer" Speaking of the Devil. "I know your up" he comes into the room. I shut my eyes tight. 'get the fuck up" I'm thrown from the bed.

I feel the sting through out my body. His fists goes right to the face. Tonight he isn't holding back. "Why the hell is that girl calling you from Ohio" He screams. Again his fists connects to my face. 'Its your fault you know that, that we had to move" Wham. My body flies against the wall. I feel a kick to the ribs. You see he caught me with this girl back In Ohio. I never truly came out but he caught us.

He told my mom it was time for a change. No one in my family knew about this, but to my dad being with a girl is a sin. Wham another blow to my body. I see the blood from my face. "You bitch" I don't say I'm sorry. Because I'm not. I don't cry this time. I take it. I see my own blood, the pain is unbearable. Blow after blow to my body. After 20 minutes of this he leaves. I lay there lifeless.

I will my body to my dresser where my phone is. I whisper, I can barely hear myself say it. For the first time In my life I ask for help. "Ashley I need you" I hear her click. I know shes on her way. After that I black out.

**So tell me what you think?**


	28. lifeless pt2

Ashley's POV

"_Spencer" I scream as I enter her room. Her body is laying there life less. "Spencer" I choke I my own tears. Her body moves a little._

"_Ash" She smiles. How can she smile in a time like this._

"_Who- Who did this to you" I stutter out. My tears are falling down my face. I Pull her body onto me as I sit down next to her. She doesn't answer. 'Spencer who" I raise my voice and she flinches_

"_My dad" she says so I barley hear her. I shake my head in disbelief._

"_Come on we got to get you to the hospital" I say pulling her up. _

"_No" she cries._

"_Spencer your hurt"_

"_No" shes fighting me_

"_Spencer please. Spencer" she collapses in my arms_

_**The **_**Hospital**

Everyone is here. Her mom, brothers, Rachel and only missing is that son of a bitch.

"Thank god your daughters friend brought her in when she did" the doctor comes in breaking the silence. "She's pretty Banged up but she is going to be just fine. We have her on a lot of medicine to help the pain" and he leaves. He just leaves.

"what about the person that did this to her" I run up to him

"The mom is pressing no charges" I cant believe this.

"What!"

"The mom isn't pressing any chargers" I cant even think right now. I enter the waiting room and there all sitting there. These people did nothing. My mouth starts moving before I can even comprehend what I am saying.

"You guys did nothing." I say getting there attention. "Were all of you that naïve, that what she just ran into a wall"

"Ash" Rachel says

"She could of died tonight because no one did anything. You let that guy put his hands on Spencer and no one did anything. Clay and glen you guys live with her and you did nothing, you let your so called dad hit her" They look like they want to cry but I keep going. "And Paula you're her mom and you don't press chargers on him! Whats wrong with you" I say. Before I know it I feel tears. "No one did nothing and because of that Spencer has suffered because you guys let it happen." I walk out of the room before anyone can say anything. Maybe that's what is wrong with the world these days, no one steps up to the plate when it matters. We just let everything slide, we never stand up when we need to. And the people that have a voice, we sit back and do nothing, as those who don't have a voice suffer. The doctor said we no one is allowed in the room but I sneak in there anyways, she needs someone.

I pull a chair up to her bed and start to stoke her hair out of her face.

"Your beautiful Spence" I whispers.

"mmm" she starts to stir in her sleep.

"Spence?"

"Thank you" she says before she falls back into sleep.

I lay there the whole night with her, holding her because she deserves it.

**Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think? =)**


	29. life gets harder before it gets better

Spencer's POV

"Ash" I say sleepily. All of last night is barley coming back to me.

"Hey" she smiles weakly coming over to the bed. "How do you Feel?"

"Um.."

"Stupid question" she says before I can answer. I try to move my body up a little on the bed but I fail. It hurts to bed. "Hear let me help you" Ashley says coming over and helping me up. It still hurts but not as much.

"Thank you" I finally say.

"You don't need to thank me Spence."

"Yeah I do" I say looking down.

Before she has a chance to say another word Rachel comes in carrying balloons and flowers and bags.

'Spencer!" she screams coming up to me. "You look beautiful still" she says smiling. "Now look the doctors tried to fight me but I told them to bring in a DVD player for our stay, so I brought a whole bunch of your favorites." I cant help but smile. "Oh and no worries I got your homework because I knew you were going to freak out about it so I got it for the whole week"

"Rachel" I say trying to get her attention

"Oh and.."

"Rachel" I say laughing. "Thank you"

"Anything for my best buddy" she smiles. "Well I got to get back to school before lunch is over. Just thought I'd bring this over here. Plus I think Ashley can handle it from here. I'll be back as soon as school is over." She is such a good friend. "I love you Spencer" she says before walking out.

"She's a good friend" Ashley says.

"And you're a good Girl Friend" I say

She smiles. "Nah your better" she blushes.

I close my eyes. The pain of everything is coming back. "Where's my mom and brothers" I say not opening my eyes.

"Oh, um, you know"

"Never mind" I say feeling the tears run down my cheek.

"babe shh its going to be okay" I feel her finger rubbing away the tears.

"I knew they wouldn't believe me" I say the tears flowing now.

"Spencer" she engulfs me in a hug.

"Stop Ash" I push her away.

"Stop, I got you. Just let me be here for you"

I stop struggling and let her be there for me.

"They don't want to see me huh" I say laughing coldly.

"Spencer, you don't need them. Remember me, famous daughter of a rock star I have money. You can stay with me."

I smile at her gesture. "They didn't believe me though"

"There just fucked up Spencer. They let your so called dad beat you. Your lucky your alive."

I just nod my head. "I think I should just be alone right now Ashley" She looks hurt.

"Spence"

"I just want to be alone right now"

"Okay" she leaves silently.

How could my family choose him over me, I just, I don't understand at all. You have know idea the pain, the hurt you feel, knowing your family doesn't believe, that they just abandoned you. It's the worst feeling in the world. I know Ashley says she will be there for me but still I feel helpless.

**2 weeks later**

I ended up moving in with my grandma a few days after I got out of the hospital. My mom said it was for the best. Maybe it was though. My grandma took me in and just hugged me. She told me she was sorry, I think she was sorry for my family.

"I think I'm going to tell Brittney, Ashley says laying down with me on my bed"

"Yeah?" I say smiling.

"I mean she needs to know. Plus I hate not being able to be together at school. It blows" she smiles.

"Mhm" I say barley paying attention.

"Spencer can you please stop doing your homework and pay attention to me" she says pouting.

"Sorry, sorry" I say kissing her lips softly.

"You better be" she says against my lips.  
>"Hi girls" my grandma comes into the room holding cookies.<p>

"cookies!" Ashley says jumping off the bed.

"Your such a kid" I say laughing.

**What do you guys think? Sorry, I'm really sick so if it sucks sorry, but I didn't want it to take forever for a post. Only a few more chapters to the story.**


	30. lets be friends again?

**2 years ago Ashley's Point of view**

"hey britt" I call her name as I catch up to her. 'hey" I say out of breath.

"Hm" shes pissed.

"We didn't mean for you to catch us like this" I say looking at my shoes.

"Oh you mean sucking face in behind the bleachers" she says bitterly.

"We meant to tell you"

"But you didn't" her words are like venom. "You know I could expect this from you but not from Spencer"

"She wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you but we didn't know how"

"Hm maybe like oh hey Britt I'm fucking your friend" its harsh

"I didn't meant to love her"

"Love?" her face falls. Did I just say love?

"Yeah" I don't deny saying love

"Wow Ashley" she walks away. I don't go after her. I'm still lost in my thoughts. Do I love her? I mean we have been dating for a few months.

"Hey" I say through the phone

"It didn't go to well huh" Spencer sighs.

"She doesn't want to hear it" I say falling onto the bed. The line goes silence.

"I'm sorry"

"Meet me at the park in 10?" I ask, more like begging.

"Okay" she says and hangs up.

"Hey you" I say walking up to her, she's on the swings.

"I'm sorry" she says not moving herself from the swings.

"what are you sorry for" I ask sitting on the swing next to her.

"That you lost her."

"I'm sorry that you lost a friend" I say, she still wont look at me.

'Maybe I'll try talking to her" she tries and sounds optimistic.

I just nod, my mind is lost in my own thoughts. I look at her up and down, she's beautiful, her eyes, her body, the way she smiles, she's just beautiful.

"Spence" I say getting up and kneeling down right in front of her. I lift her chin so her eyes meet mine. Her blue eyes pull me in and I cant look away. "I love you" I whisper. "I'm in love with you"

Her lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. I try to deepen it, but she pulls away.

"I'm so in love with you Ash" Before I have a chance to say anything her lips again are against mine, its with such force we end up falling into the sand. We both start giggling. Her body is on top of me and she looking into my eyes.

"Thank you for saving me Ash"

**Spencer's POV**

So I texted Brittney but no reply so I decided to just go to her house. Maybe its not such a good idea but I knock on the door anyways. She opens the door and to my surprise she lets me in. I'm sitting on once couch and she's on the other.

"Brittney" I begin

"Save it, friends don't date ex's Spence."

"I didn't- I didn't mean for this- for her and I" I try to form words.

"You didn't mean to fall in love?" she spits out.

"Brittney your my friend, you helped me when I needed someone, you were always there. Even though we didn't get along at first, but now your my friend, someone I don't want to lose."

"You lost me when you slept with her" she looks away from her.

"Britt" I sigh getting up and sitting next to her.

"When you cheated on her we started hanging out, I didn't-We didn't" I fidget with my hands. "we were just suppose to be friends. But then you and Alexis- I tried not to feel for her but I did. I didn't meant to I just did. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. I love you Brittney." I feel the tears start to come. "I'll just go" I say getting up I'm about to walk out the door when I hear her call my name.

"You know I've been craving smash burger"

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you want to get some" she says

"I'd love to" I smile.


	31. You saved me! The end

**Present day Ashley's POV**

Ding Ding. The sound echo's through the room as I put my glass down. "Its nice to see everyone" I begin my speech. "Even though we have all drifted it feels just like high school again. I mean we still have the jocks, Aiden and Brittney, balling at Asu and UCLA. We got Kyla but who cares" All of our friends chuckle. "And of course Rachel scientist over here studying at NYU" Spencer smiles the widest. She was so proud of her friend when she got in. Even though we all kept in touch, tonight is a special night.

I invited everyone to dinner tonight because I want to Ask Spencer to Marry. After high school her and Brittney both got full scholarships to go play basketball at UCLA. After the weirdness we all became friends again. Ah here I go off topic were here for a reason.

"Well I asked you guys here because tonight is Special" Spencer has a confused look on her face.

"Why is it special" she interrupts my speech"

"Well let me finish." I say dramatically. "Do you remember the night you told me that I saved you?" She nods her heads as she blushes. "To be honest Spencer, you saved me. You saved me without even knowing you saved me. You showed me things that I never thought possible, like come on Oreos and Peanut butter. You showed me what true love is Spencer, so I wrote you something"

My nerves grow and she looks at me with those blue eyes. God I'm nervous.

_So there's this girl_

_And she seems to have captured my heart_

_Unexpectedly we began to talk._

_But lately, she's began to mock_

_She said hello and asked my name_

_I replied and did the same_

_As time went on we got closer._

_Sharing secrets that would bring us closer_

_Who would of known that things could get better_

_Then the night came for me to make my move_

_Because in the end I sensed she couldn't prove_

_The words I've said may have come as a shock_

_But she didn't want this end to talk_

_SO she opened up and gave me a chance_

_And I got her to promise me we would have one dance_

_Every day you change my life_

_Makes me forget all of my strife_

_A call from you makes me smile_

_Something that lasts for more than awhile_

_I cannot pretend she is just a friend_

_Because in the end, its my heart she mends_

I look into her eyes and I see tears start to form

_You're the girl that belongs to me,_

_You're the girl who has set me free,_

_I hope you have known from the star_

_That I love you with all my heart_

She stands up and kissing me in front of all of our friends. I pull away even though I don't want to and get down on one knee.

"Spence, will you marry me?" I pull out the ring

"Yes" she screams and pulls me and kisses me.

"About time Ash" Kyla interrupts

'Shut up" everyone screams at her.

"Way to ruin the moment sis" Spencer laughs.

'I love you" she looks into my eyes.

"I love you"

**The end -_- SOooooo tell me what you thought? Thanks for the reviews it means a lot and I hope you enjoyed it =)**


End file.
